memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
John Candlewood
| Name = John Candlewood | Gender = male | Species = Human | Hair Color = dark brown | family = no | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | PrevAssign = computer specialist, | Assign = chief science officer, DS9/DS9 (II) | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. }} John Candlewood was a human Federation Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. He had an aquiline nose and dark brown hair kept in tight ringlets about his head. Biography Deep Space 9 and the Defiant In 2376, Lieutenant Candlewood served on Deep Space 9 and aboard the as a computer specialist. He was part of the Defiant s crew when Commander Elias Vaughn took the ship on a three month tour of exploration in the Gamma Quadrant. In the second week of the mission, the Defiant encountered the Vahni Vahltupali. After a successful first contact, the Defiant was about to continue it's mission when the Vahni's moon was inadvertantly destroyed by the Inamuri. Candlewood and Ensign Prynn Tenmei were assigned to the type-10 shuttlecraft as part of the efforts to prevent larger fragments of the moon from impacting the Vahni's homeworld. Candlewood operated the sensors and weapons while Tenmei piloted the shuttle. ( }}) Later in the Gamma Quadrant mission, Candlewood suffered a minor plasma burn in engineering that coincided with the crew's encounter with the mysterious "Cathedral" artefact. He was therefore in the Defiant s sickbay when Doctor Julian Bashir became affected by the artefact. When Bashir accidentally fumbled in his use of a laser scalpel, he inadvertently impaled Candlewood through the leg with the device. As Bashir's mental faculties continued to deteriorate, Commander Vaughn pressed Candlewood into service as a companion for Bashir, pretending for Bashir's sake that Candlewood needed his medical supervision much more than he actually did. Eventually both Bashir and Candlewood recovered fully, and Candlewood temporarily aided in sickbay when emergency surgery was required upon Lieutenant Ezri Dax. ( ) As of 2383, Candlewood had been promoted to lieutenant commander and was chief science officer of Deep Space 9. ( |Plagues of Night}}) Deep Space 9 (II) In September 2384, Candlewood, along with the other senior staff, was transported to the new DS9 aboard the runabout . ( |Raise the Dawn}}) In August 2385, as part of a memorial service held on the Memorial Deck of DS9, Lieutenant Commander Candlewood read out a list of people who died during the Destruction of Deep Space 9. A few days later, following the assassination of President Nanietta Bacco at DS9's opening ceremony, Candlewood ran a ballistics analysis which confirmed that the three projectiles removed from her body were fired by the projectile weapon found with Enkar Sirsy. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Personal Life Candlewood had a reputation as a practical joker among the crew. He once replicated two milkshakes as refreshment for Prynn Tenmei and Lieutenant Nog. Tenmei was wary that he had put tube grubs in her shake, but Nog reassured her that only his contained tube grubs, and hers was simply milk and ice cream. Nog then discovered that his shake did not contain tube grubs, and was revolted. Tenmei jokingly theorized that perhaps Candlewood had a crush on Nog, as a way of explaining the constant pranks. ( ) Appearances 2376 * }} * * * 2377 * 2382/2383 * |Plagues of Night}} 2284 * |Raise the Dawn}} 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * 2386 * Connections Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet science officers Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Defiant (2375) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 (II) personnel